Facts
by Mad Manaphy
Summary: What happens when instead of just the Pines twins, a third tween arrives on the first day of summer in the little town of Gravity Falls? And what will happen when a man with unknown intentions arrives, willing to do anything to achieve his goals? Those questions and probably more will maybe be answered!


**So I suppose this is another "Gravity Falls, but with OCs!" story. Technically my first story in years/on this account on the site (might be/probably am rusty on that front, so that's a joy). Rather unoriginal of a concept admittedly, but I hope at least one of them will be viewed as an interesting spin.  
**

**Before you wonder this aspect as well, no, the more prominent (early on at least the more prominent) wont be _the _main character of this story, or honestly probably in the top three or so in that regard. Granted, the first chapter or two might focus more on him because of the simple fact is that he has no established backstory, and I don't want to thrust a character on you without at least setting him up a bit.  
**

**Additionally, right off the bat this will probably be a tad bit more serious (or read that as dark, whatever) than the first few episodes of season one of the actual show were (not to say there wont be humor though), honestly at some point I might realistically have to bump this up to M. So before you read, note this is T for a reason (arguably the only legitimate reason) other than just the fact I love my swears.  
**

* * *

**_=Dipper's POV=_**

On a bus sat three passengers, somewhat strangely, they all happened to be rather similar in age it would seem, with the eldest looking member being maybe a year, if that, older than the two slightly shorter and obviously related pre-teens currently consumed in a map of a town labeled Gravity Falls.

The male of the two relatives, seeming to be the less chipper of the duo, frowned and searched the map once more. Not finding whatever he was looking for, he sighed and let go of his side of the map, letting his sister take it and return to the seat behind him and either let her attempt to find the landmark that was his great uncle's 'mystery shack', or the more probable, knowing her at least, scenario of her making some sort of origami out of it.

He glanced out the window for a few moments, seeing tree after tree pass as they continued towards the last stop for his and his sister's summer.

Unlike his sister, he honestly wasn't too keen on the idea of spending his entire summer this far away from his family's home in a decently sized 'city' (honestly, anybody who told themselves they were much larger than a decently sized town was kidding themselves in his opinion). Yet mom and dad decided Mabel and he needed a couple of months away from the vices of modern life and enjoy the old-fashioned outdoors... or something along those lines, which had managed to convince his sister to jump on board. After that, there really wasn't much arguing, even if neither of them had really seen Stan for nearly five or six years at this point.

Inconvenience for one of the parties? He seemed to recall hearing from his dad muttering about how he had ended up in the rural town he resided in's only jail. From what he implied, the police force was so unneeded that they just threw the first couple of men who applied on the squad.

Really didn't convince Dipper that this was a good place to send two twelve-year olds to live for the summer, but nothing he could do about it now.

Turning his head away from the trees and occasional creek, he glanced around the bus, standing on his knees to peer over the back of his seat, he saw that his sister had managed to make the map into a sailor hat while he had looked out of the window, causing him to sigh once again.

"So Mabel?" He asked her in a whisper, causing Mabel to raise her eyebrow at why he was bothering to whisper, to which he answered by pointing to the opposite side of the bus and a seat or two further back than Mabel. It took some contorting around to see the reflection, but she saw that the only other passenger appeared to be asleep.

"Yeah Dipper?" She whispered back, turning her head back to look into a kind-of-sort-of mirror of her face, but unlike her, Dipper didn't seem to be amused at all.

"We bought that map-" Dipper began, but Mabel held her right hand over Dipper's mouth.

"Hat." She corrected, causing Dipper to roll his eyes and grab her wrist, uncovering his mouth and glaring at her for a moment.

"Hat... specifically so we knew how to get to the 'shack', but funny thing is we still don't. Don't you see the dilemma here?" He seriously questioned her.

She bit her lower lip in thought for a moment, but then shrugged.

"I'm sure we'll figure out how to get there, no need to get freaked out before we even get there." She stated, to which he sighed at her nonchalant behavior, but he supposed she was probably right and he was worrying about nothing.

He turned around and sat back down, and continued gazing out of the window, and after a few minutes, he dozed off.

**_=Mabel's POV=_**

It had been a half hour since Dipper had fallen asleep, which was to be expected really, he had a soft spot for those cheesy b-movie horror films they show late at night. It had been some beginning of summer marathon that he had stayed up all night to watch, something that Mabel had quickly found out when she had rushed into his room to wake him up to get ready to head off to the bus station.

She smiled slightly, even if he hadn't stayed up until dawn, Dipper wasn't much of a morning person when he could help it. Grumpy-pants was just the the first thing that you could call him if you saw him before noon.

A yawn stirred her from thought and she looked around, obviously her twin was still counting sheep, so she looked back to where the third passenger Dipper and she had looked at earlier and saw that he was rubbing his eyes, finally awake.

One of the first people on the bus aside from the twins, the boy had found a spot and promptly fell asleep. Three hours or so, a good deal spent trying to snake around large hills and mountainside paths to get to this 'Gravity Falls', he had been in dream land.

Not wanting to be noticed, Mabel ducked lower in her seat, until she was at a point where she could barely see him and he hopefully didn't notice her.

After finally getting the sleep gunk out of his eyes, he looked around for a moment, and seeing the mostly empty bus, glanced at his watch and then just stared at the floor of the bus.

Getting a better look at him, Mabel noticed that aside from being somewhat disheveled in appearance, with a plain black sleeve-less shirt and bluejeans, both of which appeared to be more probably pulled out of a hamper than out of a closet.

His more brown-than-blonde blonde hair shielded his eyes from view, but not wanting to take any chances anymore, she turned around and rested her elbow on her backpack, and began to carefully unfold her hat.

**_=Dipper's POV=_**

As midday approached, finally the bus came to a stop in what Dipper assumed to be the main street of the town. Standing near the station were two groups of people, one including who he assumed his great uncle was. Wearing a fez and a cheap looking tuxedo, he was talking to a rotund man who looked like he seriously needed dental work, with almost rat like teeth. Said man was holding up a poor attempt of cursive that he guessed read as 'Dipper + Mabel'.

Standing a few steps away were three red-headed boys, a rather burly man who could probably snap the bus in half with minimal effort, and a single girl among all the people waiting.

While the boys and man of that group appeared somber, the girl was openly shedding tears.

For some unexplainable reason, that upset Dipper. He shrugged that thought off and turned around and was about to make sure she was awake, but as he did, an object flew into his eye, causing him to yelp in pain.

"Oops, you were supposed to stand straight up, not sit on your knees Dipper! Sorry!" Mabel apologized, legitimacy in her voice keeping Dipper from throwing the map-plane at her in retaliation.

Instead, he just mumbled and put on his backpack and grabbed his suitcases. Before he could begin to exit the bus, he was passed by the unknown third passenger, who muttered "Sorry." as he avoided making eye contact to Dipper.

Raising an eyebrow at that... weird behavior, Dipper followed suit and walked off the bus as well.

Nearly instantly, he was pulled into a side hug by Stan and received a noogie.

"Heh, haven't seen you since you were half as short as you are now, kiddo!" Shaking the old man's arm off his shoulder and pulling his head away he looked over to the other group, who had nearly encircled the blonde-ish kid. After a few moments, Mabel drug her many suitcases off of the bus.

She honestly probably could have kept her sweater wardrobe on this trip in the low single digits, but not really his problem, as he had told her he wasn't helping her drag it who knows how far.

"So... Grunkle... Stan, when you told us you had a mystery shack..." Dipper began, to which Stan beamed with pride at his love and joy. "We had thought we'd be able to find it on a map of the town. Mabel and I... well moreso I, was worried you might be too busy to pick us up when we got here."

Stan frowned for a single moment, but then shrugged and chuckled. "Whoever made the map probably was mad that I wouldn't, didn't even need to even, get him to advertise my shack for pay. Joke's on him, business is better than ever!"

"Okay... so what's the deal with..." Dipper stuck his thumb over his shoulder towards the other group. "Them?"

"Oh, the Corduroys? You honestly don't know? Well let's just say you're not the only family members staying in Gravity Falls, kiddo, and leave it at that." Stan replied, and unlike his earlier answer, this one seemed rather serious to Dipper.

Dipper carried his stuff to the trunk of the car that Stan lead the group, with a lagging Mabel bringing up the rear, to.

"Soos, go get some of Mabel's stuff, or we'll be sitting here all day." Stan told the other man as he opened the trunk, as a few moths flew out into the air.

"Aye-Aye, captain." This Soos man stated, saluting Stan and rushing back to help Mabel.

Once he was sure Soos was out of earshot, Stan looked at Dipper and smiled.

"Seriously though kid, this paranormal mumbo-jumbo, tourists eat it up like deep-fried chicken, you'll probably be in for a boring summer unless you make it fun for yourself."

"I'm not the gullible twin, Stan." Dipper said, causing Stan to chuckle and place his hand on Dipper's shoulder.

"I know that, but you're also not the one who could probably entertain themselves with a string and marble, just don't want you to get your hopes up on vampires or aliens showing up every Tuesday."

"I'll manage the torture, I'd wager." Dipper scoffed, turning around to see Soos carrying most of Mabel's suitcases, leaving her with only one in each hand.

Laughing sarcastically, Stan grabbed Dipper once more and gave him another noogie. "That's great to hear kid, because to stave off wasting all the fun in just your first few days, you'll be helping out around the shack."

As the other pair finally got to the trunk, Dipper frowned.

"Great, I'll be doing free labor for him, what a wonderful way to spend the summer." He thought to himself, not bothering to try to weasel his way out of Stan's grip again.

**_=Wendy's POV=_**

It had been an awkward, quiet ride back to the Corduroys, the three red-headed boys awkwardly trying to pat the blonde's back as they sat in the back of the pickup truck along the way.

As they arrived at the cabin however, the blonde jumped out rather quickly after grabbing his suitcases, the three other boys quickly followed after him.

The two members left in the truck watched as the four faded along the path from the garage to home.

"Dad?" Wendy finally asked after sitting there for a few seconds in near total silence, with only a handful of wildlife creatures' calls breaking it.

For those who knew him, Dan was a man who nearly screamed masculinity, almost literally. Those who hated him would probably argue that meant he didn't accept, didn't have himself, moments of weakness.

"If it's about Jason, I probably already know what you're getting at. I'm worried about him too, but this isn't something you can just bounce back from. I know that... you and your brothers know that. All we can do is try our best to help." He sighed and opened the driver's side door, before turning back to his only daughter. "That being said, if he feels that he needs to have some alone time, don't try to tell him otherwise... but just keep an eye on him... please."

He left the truck and closed the door, to which Wendy did likewise after stewing over his words for a few moments.

As she walked towards the porch, he walked out and towards the pond near the "Corduroy Cabin" as her unimaginative youngest brother had named it a while back, and it had stuck.

She decided to follow him, and then sit next to him as he stared off into the now early afternoon sun's reflection on the pond's surface.

He turned his head to look at her as she sat down, moving the hair out of his face for the first time that day.

Wendy had hoped he was about to say something, but instead Jason just turned back to the pond.

"It was like she snapped." The boy said after a few minutes, looking at Wendy and then attempting to motion with his arms... something. Failing in that regard, he wiped his eyes with his hands and then just hung his head. "One second life was normal, then _boom_, she muttered something about 'finding the facts' and then... _boom_. I was in shock... if I would have reacted faster maybe..."

He slammed his fist into the dirt as Wendy scooted closer to him and grabbed his chin, making him look at her.

"It's not your fault, never try to tell yourself that it is." Wendy said, as he sighed and looked at the sky.

"Still... in those last moments, it was as if she was a completely different person." Jason frowned, and then seemed to go deep into thought. "And what did she mean about finding facts?"

From the look on his face, he didn't think Wendy would know, honestly he knew she wouldn't, but as she sat in silence, he just looked back to the pond.

"I guess I shouldn't try to figure out the final words of a mad woman in any case." Jason stood and looked at Wendy, and made an attempt to smile. "In any case, stewing on it is probably the worst thing to do, heh. But it's already been three months now, seems I already screwed up there."

"In any case, keeping yourself in this state of mind wont be good for you, and wouldn't be what uncle G would of wanted." Wendy responded, but she grabbed Jason's hand and stood up as well. "But don't try to bury all of your emotions either, just... don't let this be the moment that defines your life."

Looking at Wendy, he attempted to say he wouldn't do either extremes, but he honestly didn't know what he'd feel, or even what he was feeling then.

"I'll try." He finally managed to get out, before motioning towards the cabin. "I guess I should actually go in there and get settled in... thanks, cuz."

"Hey, just because I could probably whoop you in a fight easily doesn't mean I don't have emotions." She told him, probably in trying to take his mind off the topic.

Chuckling, he playfully punched her in the shoulder. "Yeah, whooping me if you managed to tie my hands behind my back."

Wendy rolled her eyes and punched him back, causing him to rub his shoulder in pain. Laughing, she followed him to the cabin.

Hopefully he'd manage to pull through. She could only hope he did.

* * *

_**?**_

A young man of about twenty years of age, with long dark brunette hair and a scraggly beard, approached a stage in a rather secluded and out-of-the-way clearing. Walking a step behind him were two rather muscular men, at least a decade or two his senior.

Dressed in a white tuxedo, he walked up to the podium in the center of the stage, and looked at the small, yet still significant crowd before him. He cleared his throat as the men and women looked up at him, and began to speak.

"Let's face the facts. I'm a guy who never should have achieved anything in my life. The facts say that nobody gave a shit about me, nobody gives a shit about any of us! They sit here, trying to say otherwise, they tell us how only they can make this world a better place, how only they can bring about change!"

To this, the man fakes a deep laugh, dragging it on for so long, some members of the audience seem somewhat disturbed.

Once he stops, barely a second passes before he resumes his speech.

"These men and women, they tell you what you can and can not do, whilst ignoring those very same rules, They lie..." He motions to the two men on the stage with him to grab something offstage.

"They don't care, they don't give a shit about how long you've been striving to be the very best that you can be? Hah! Do you think a single solitary person in D.C. cares if you followed, achieved your dream of being an actor? Of being a writer? Of being anything... of being _something._ The truth, the _fact_ is that they don't." As the men returned to the stage with some sort of projector and screen, he grinned wide, as many of the people in the audience was wondering what the man's point was.

As the projector turned on, a picture of the state of Oregon popped up. Surrounded by a red circle was a location named 'Gravity Falls'.

"The _fact_ is, there's no way _we _can change that alone, that's why, we need to take a... road trip, to a place called Gravity Falls. There, we will uncover the truth! There we will find a way to combat the liars of the world, where we will bring about a golden era of human history!"

He raised his arms high above his head and tilted his head back, and almost sung his next few words.

"Because the thing is people, the truth... the truth shall set you free!"

As it became clear that this was his whole speech, most of the forty or so members of the audience left, most of them mumbling about the 'whack job, the crazy person, the waste of their time'.

None of this mattered to the young man. There was never going to be a majority of a crowd willing to accept the truth he spoke, but if he could show the light to even one person, it was worth it.

After a few minutes, all that was left were three people, two male and slightly younger than him, and one female who was maybe half a decade older than him.

"Ah, so you've realized that finding the facts is what you want to do. That's good. No need to worry about the men behind me. H. and P. wouldn't hurt a fly unless provoked. In any case, call me whatever you want; be it my name from birth, Henry, or call me 'Fact Lover' or really any title you feel I deserve. You're new additions to the righteous side, that is obvious, but no man or woman is above the other here."

Placing a hat on his head, he looks up towards the late afternoon sky.

"Now though, all six of us have a responsibility, we _have _to make this world a better a place, to change the future. We can't do that by sitting on our asses, got that?"

Not waiting for an answer, he turned and began walking towards where he had arrived from.

The three audience members looked at one another and then nodded, following him to what appeared to be a decades old school bus.

After the six individuals had boarded the bus, Henry turned around from the driver's seat.

"Next stop, Gravity Falls."

* * *

**So that's it for chapter 1. Like I said at the top of this chapter, I haven't really written much in a few years, so any constructive comments (criticism or just a mention of your favorite parts of the chapter or something) would probably be more appreciated than a general "I love it" or "This sucks". But oh well, I'm a writer, not a cop.**

**Also, yes, I'm well aware that parts of Henry's speech are kind of inspired by a certain man's, some would call him the best in the world, interview/speech that you can probably find relatively easily. Honestly barely enough to really qualify as inspiration for it though.  
**

**Lastly I suppose I should state at least early-ish on, romance wont be a focal point (well, about as much as a focal point aside from Dipper's crush on Wendy in the actual show).  
**

**By the way: Ozab zg mznrmt? Hdzk S.K. Olevxizug'h mznv zilfmw rm zm Zmztizn Hvievi zmw fhv gszg zh z mrxpmznv/rmrgrzoh!**


End file.
